A Kiss Under Those Fireworks
by GaoUguuPikoPiko
Summary: Eri and Suo watch the fireworks. But they do something else, they heal each other and confess under the sparkling sky. ErixSuo Shoujoai girlxgirl love Don't like don't read NO FLAMES! Comments are liked though ONESHOT


**A Kiss Under Those Fireworks**

**Disclaimer: It would be nice if I owned School Rumble but sadly I don't...I am not smart enough. **

**Author's Note: Recently I have been reading the manga of School Rumble ...and all these yuri ideas popped in my mind. Weird, ne? Well I decided to go own ahead and work on this fic. but if you are reading "Our Realities Intertwine" don't worry there is going to be another chapter, I just left my folder with those chapters at school. If you haven't read my story yet, please do if you are a dot hack fan. Well on with the story! **

Suo let out a loud groan as she drudged up the hill. A frown then followed and her shoulders slumped in dismay. "I can't believe it," she said to the path she walked on. "He has a girlfriend."

The one she had loved most of all, whom she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Okay maybe not that dedicated...but close! She had loved him, had been so excited to see his face. And then _she _was there, that skank that grabbed a hold of his arm and practically made fun of Suo. Man, she just wanted to kick something, or maybe she just wanted to kick that woman. But to make the day worse, she had not only lost her crush, she also lost her best friend, Sawachika Eri.

She still didn't understand that girl. She didn't even know what would have brought Eri to think that she was a whore. And how Eri had run that also confused Suo. For some odd reason, when Suo had seen Eri run, not only did it confuse her, it upsetted her. It had made her heart sank, just like when she found out that her crush had a girlfriend.

When she reached the top of the hill, she glanced at the darkening sky. The fireworks would follow after the sun had fully set. In a way she didn't want to but she decided she would come up here and watch them even if it was just her. She hoped Tenma wasn't upset with her and she even questioned herself that she didn't call Tenma and tell her that she would make it afterall. She shrugged as she sat down on the soft grass. She hugged her knees and looked down at the ground her mind suddenly full of Eri and how much she missed her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoinkxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Eri yelled not caring if people heard her or not. Indeed people were staring but she ignored them and stomped down the street. She then calmed down and let out a heavy sigh. She whimpered then realizing how stupid and mean she had been.

Eri felt so bad for hurting Suo, for calling her a whore, and for running away. And it even took Eri to realize why she had done the things she had and it was simple when it hit her: It was that she loved Suo.

Or like her, it didn't really matter, she had realized that she had feelings for the girl. At first it made her angry, and then guilty. Maybe the whole reason she had acted the way she did was out of jealousy. Yes, she had never experienced a man's body or physical attraction from a guy. What Tenma had told her made her feel a little lonely. Was she the only virgin in her group? She just really didn't have a liking for guys. She always found them sweaty and rude like Kenji but he was a complete pervert.

She had also noticed for the past few days that she had been staring at Suo during class. Also when they were in PE or when they went to the bench she was amazed at how good Suo looked in a bikini.

If she really had feelings for Suo how could she confess them to her. Suo apparently liked guys so there could be no way that Eri's feelings could be accepted. Eri would probably end up heartbroken or worse. Suo might punch or kick her for it. She wouldn't be amazed if Suo was already mad at her for what she had done.

A "huh" escaped her when she found herself on a hilltop. Then she heard a sound, a cat? No, it was crying? She looked around trying to find that direction from which the sound was coming from.

She found it and the owner of the sound was Suo. And her second guess was correct, it was crying. Suo was crying? Why? A wave a guilt hit her as she thought she was to blame for those tears. Her heart sank as she took a step towards the school girl.

Suo heard her and jumped. She quickly rubbed her eyes before glancing over her shoulder up at Eri. She noticed Eri's eyes widen which told her she hadn't done a good job at wiping away her tears. She was amazed to see that Eri was here and was kinda confused by the other's prescence.

"I got dumped," she said simply, putting on the best fake smile she could think of. "The man I loved and only loved, turns out he has a girlfriend. And she is alot more pretty than me. So I am kinda upset. But I will be okay, it nothing for you to worry about."

Eri fell to her knees beside Suo and amazingly gave the female an embrace. Suo's body tensed at the embrace but she accepted and realaxed. She even gave a hug in return before pulling away. Eri looked into Suo's eyes and allowed a finger to catch a stray tear that fell down the other's cheek. "I am sorry, I was so rude to you. I was wrong to call you a whore and to run away. It is just..."

"Well I guess I am could have had worse. He could have been gay, now I would really be upset," said Suo, trying to fight back more tears.

Eri looked down at the ground, noticing she had clenched fists in her lap. "Who cares about that guy, you can find someone else!"

"I guess," said Suo sadly, her face looking down. Eri felt a pull at her heartstrings. It hurt to see the one she loved hurt like this. She then scooted closer, Suo not seeming to care. Their bodies touched and Eri turned, placing her hands on Suo's shoulders. She turned Suo so that both faced each other, and Eri noticed another stream of tears had escaped Suo.

"I can't really tell you anything that could make you feel better. I have never liked a guy but there is someone I like,"exclaimed Eri her eyes looking away.

Suo blinked, confused at Eri's last sentence. "Never liked, but you said you like..."

"I like you! I like you, Suo! Okay?! I don't know why, it is just I like your personality and your attitude. You are always so strong-willed and funny. And to see you hurt like this, it hurts me too. So please, don't hit me for this but I really really like you," said Eri, her own tears escaping.

Suo was quiet, her eyes even widening to the confession. "Eri...I..."

"Please...don't say anything, it will hurt me even more if you tell me something I don't want to hear," said Eri her face down in shame.

Well instead of saying anything, Suo lifted her hand to Eri's chin and lifted her till they looked each other in the eyes. Eri's face was stained with tears and her cheeks red with embarrassment. Suo could have laughed at the pitiful state her friend was in. Instead she leaned her head foreward to brush against Eri's lips. Eri let out a yelp at the action and Suo let out a chuckle. Eri looked up at her in confusion. Suo smirked, "Well you didn't want me to say anything."

Eri blinked before hearing what sounded like a gunshot. She looked up at the sky to see the first sight of fireworks light the sky. A smile formed on her face as another one shot into the sky and bursted into an assortment of colors.

"This is my first time seeing fireworks. And I get to see it with a girl," Eri said with a giggle.

"Heh, I don't think you mind though," replied Suo as she looked up at the fireworks herself.

"Hehe, nope I sure don't," said Eri and when Suo turned to face her, they shared a passionate kiss.

((BEHIND A BUSH NOT FAR FROM WHERE ERI AND SUO ARE MAKING OUT))

"This is going to be great to show to the school," said Akira as she snapped pictures of the two school girls kissing over and over.

"Uh Akira-chan, isn't that wrong?" asked Tenma.

Owari


End file.
